Optical modules are very commonly used in consumer electronic devices. For example, almost all current portable telephones and computers include a miniature camera module. Miniature optical projection modules are also expected to come into increasing use in portable consumer devices for a variety of purposes.
Such projection modules may be used, for example, to cast a pattern of structured light onto an object for purposes of 3D mapping (also known as depth mapping). In this regard, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2008/0240502 describes an illumination assembly in which a light source, such as a laser diode or LED, transilluminates a transparency with optical radiation so as to project a pattern onto the object. (The terms “optical” and “light” as used in the present description and in the claims refer generally to any and all of visible, infrared, and ultraviolet radiation.) An image capture assembly captures an image of the pattern that is projected onto the object, and a processor processes the image so as to reconstruct a three-dimensional (3D) map of the object.
Optical projectors may, in some applications, project light through one or more diffractive optical elements (DOEs). For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0185274 describes apparatus for projecting a pattern that includes two DOEs, which are together configured to diffract an input beam so as to at least partially cover a surface. The combination of DOEs reduces the energy in the zero-order (undiffracted) beam. In one embodiment, the first DOE generates a pattern of multiple beams, and the second DOE serves as a pattern generator to form a diffraction pattern on each of the beams.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,413 describes photonics modules that include optoelectronic components and optical elements (refractive and/or patterned) in a single integrated package. According to the inventors, these modules can be produced in large quantities at low cost, while offering good optical quality and high reliability. They are useful as projectors of patterned light, for example in 3D mapping applications as described above, but they may also be used in various other applications that use optical projection and sensing, including free-space optical communications.